Shadow Song
by Skydancinghobbit
Summary: Newly arrived in the lair of the Volturi after saving Edward from their wrath. Isabella Swan faces quite a challenge, gifted with rare musical talent she must sing opposite Caius Volturi in one single performance of Phantom of the Opera, with her freedom as the prize simple enough, she just never counted on falling in love. Caius/Bella challenge fic
1. Broken Strings

Hello Everyone!

Welcome back to my second rescued story.

 **Shadow Song**

Its my own variation on Phantom of the Opera, With Bella Swan and Caius of the Volturi in the leading roles.

it was a challenge fic from one of my readers years ago and I figured why not if I posted one complete story why not the last one.

Whomever grants this story its **5th review** shall win Chapter 2's dedication so please, whether you like or even if you dislike this story be sure to click that review button and let me know, this story was a stretch and I hope you like it.

I own nothing you might recognize but I assumed that would be rather obvious, now with the formalities concluded I bring you.

Chapter 1: Broken Strings (Of A Shattered Heart)

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it; sense it - tremulous and tender

Phantom

* * *

Long shadows enveloped the marble room as evening swept in, bathing the single occupant in darkness. A violin balanced gently upon an ageless shoulder the bow string dancing slowly across the string in perhaps what might have been called aimless patterns across the instrument. Pale fingers following in time to some unheard melody. Music in all its form was the one joy of his life. The one thing in his world that could be called beautiful or soft. Crimson eyes closed as if only for that one moment the withered heart that lay still beneath his chest could feel again.

A futile battle against the depth of his boredom, a temporary escape from the tedium of his existence. Only spot of interest was the human now residing in the dungeon. Isabella Swan interested him. Hearing her speak in the throne room had awoken feelings that had lay dormant for years beyond count. There was a subtle music in her voice, the patterns of her breathing the steady beat of her heart that caught his attention. She was living music. Brought to them by the evils of knowledge, the seductions of a young Cullen vampire. Driven to desperation when she was thought dead he had come to them and pleaded for his own demise...

Looking upon the stricken figure the blood lust that always slept just beneath his skin burst forth in a violent fit of silent rage, directed at Edward. He reeked of mortality. Affection, Weakness! Yet, a lingering scent had struck his nose like a siren's call, the floral bouquet weaving a heart song into the fabric of his broken still heart. Distracting the royal for the first time since the death of his companion of centuries had been slain by those contemptible vermin named werewolf. Thus without more than a dry comment and a wave of a pale hand the young immortal was sent on his way. Leaving the kings to separate but no less intriguing thoughts.

Then he, Edward, tempted fate even further by coming within a hairsbreadth of exposing the entire race, such attempts had to be put an end to He was after all only saved from his fate by the intervention of a human girl. Disgraceful! Death was his preference but it was Marcus that had overruled him. Stating in his fashion there was more at play here then met the eyes; they should wait and watch least a grave error be committed. So in the dungeons the too ill-fated lovers stayed for the time being, while the brothers decided their fate.

"Such a lonely melody brother, are your musings so distasteful?"

Without knocking Aro had entered, and now stood within inches of him gazing down at his reclining figure with a calculating expression. Taking in the limp posture and the vacant expression. Even the lack luster sheen of golden white hair usually so well-tended was now left carelessly half brushed. Never once in his years had either brother seen the brutal enforcer so, unkempt.

"Boredom is distasteful brother; there are no more enemies to fight no more wars to win or music that tempts my heart."

Gleefully Aro hummed a melody and made a mental note to confer with Marcus the moment he left the room. All the strings were there it was the most enthralling possibility.

"Oh I think there is brother, though it's not a melody written on a page, but a living vessel that had caught your interest."

The bow at last fell silent as he stilled the ceaseless flow of melody. The golden head tilted to meet his brother's eye and pale white fists clenched as they rested on the solid wooden chair. Happily he had taken care that the instrument was spared a lapse of judgment that could have destroyed it.. Resting it carefully in his lap Aro merely ran a finger across the strings in a dreadful careless was producing something akin to a talon grinding on a chalk board.

"The girl, she could be a great asset to us."

Least he be tempted to strike, Caius uttered a snarl of warning which, while not well received had its effect, Aro stopped. This foul treatment of such a valued piece of his life sent the blond into a comfortable familiar fit of pique

"Perhaps brother, but you know her fate, be bitten for the change or die, the price of the knowledge she carries, every moment she breaths she's a liability, the linchpin to our very survival! "

"Perhaps brother, always so eager for justice, yet, there may yet be another option"

Two pairs of crimson eyes locked for an interminable moment and a single thought seemed to pass from one to the other in it. The response to the silent idea was a comment so dry one would surely of having discussed the weather or crops with the amount of emotions portrayed instead of a very important event in the vampire calendar that only happened once a century at the grandest home of their immortal kin. The Fantasima. Scheduled to begin in only a few short week within the very walls of this castle.

"Surely you jest. Brother, she may have no voice, what remarks would indeed be flowing in that being the case"

"Not in the least, it is a gamble worthy of your talents Caius, you know the play by heart; why not take the title role?"

Ivory fingers steepled in thought, golden brows raised in contemplation, the crackling of the fire, made for comfort of routine then for the warmth covered the lengthy silent. At last as the clock struck a new hour he moved at last, vanity and interest overruling his disinterest with the life he led.

"Very well brother, gather the family and inform them of the development, Isabella Swan, should she possess any voice at all shall be my Christine, I will have no one else!"

Aro clapped his pale hands in childlike glee and was gone heedless of the double edged warning in the voice of his brother. The news spreading like wildfire about the castle, for the first time since the death of his companion. Caius Volturi would sing again! The selection for that year was well suited for vampiric taste. A touch of darkness a hint of passion and plenty of death. For the first time in the castle history there would be a play a ball and a gathering all in one evening. Auditions would be held in the following days, bringing the most talent of their world to life once more.

The Phantom of the Opera, was the centerpiece of the evening, the only question remained was.

Could Isabella Swan carry a tune? For her sake Aro hoped so,

Her very life depended on it.

* * *

So we reach the end of chapter 1-dodges thrown flower petals-

So what say you readers worth a second chapter?

Can Bella pull this off? what will the Cullen's think about this development?

Stay tuned for all this answers and more in

Chapter 2 Angel of Music

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they deserve love too you know ^_^


	2. Angel Of Music

Hi Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Shadow Song**

I own nothing and my beta is the same lol

Ok well we didn't quite hit 5 reviews but I am rather fond of this story so Here is

Chapter 2: Angel Of Music

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"If I am the phantom, it is because man's hatred has made me so. If I am to be saved it is because your love redeems me."  
― Gaston Leroux, The Phantom of the Opera

* * *

Isabella Swan paced the 35 steps of her cell once more. Alice and Edward looking on mournfully from a cell to her right just out of arm's reach even by their standards. She went over in her mind again the sudden change to her life. 24 hours ago she had been safe in her own bed, warm and well if not happy then content that nothing else could do her further harm. Not with the pack keeping watch. Her dark eyes flashed with hidden fire. She might be a captive at the moment, she might become a meal later but she would not, she resolved firmly. Be made a mockery of. Let them hold her until the years turned her red brown tresses to silver and the smooth of her skin be as her gram. The y could end her life snuff out her fire but she would not give them the satisfaction of breaking her spirit.

"Good for you Bella!"

Alice's voice, normally like silky chocolate now carried a rough edge, whether driven from fear or anticipation of their fate Bella chose not to question. Her golden eyes certainly held worry. Edward on the other hand had uttered not a word since she had collided with him in the clock tower. Even after assuring himself she was truly real and not a figment of his desperate imagination. He sat in a corner resolutely ignoring her.

Baffled and not a little hurt by his behavior Bella had done much the same. Frowning in his direction her mind meshing events from those blissful weeks of school when they were together and it felt as if she had the world at her feet. It no longer seemed to fit, like a piece of art restoration that the hue's in the paint have changed. Chewing her lip in thought she was about to ask Alice, by means of a sticky note from the latter's purse thrown into the space when suddenly from behind her there came the distinct rattle of metal keys and that long turning click prison doors seem to have.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are to follow me"

The words, spoken by a male immortal carried all the silent weight of law, she might have just formed her resolution but there was wisdom she knew in wisely picking one's battles. So she followed without a word of compliant Alice uttering a sharp cry from the cell as she passed. Frozen as a marble statue her friend did not come to for several moments. Luckily the male, whose name she later learned was Felix had in some fashion or another been informed of her talents and stopped waiting patiently until the fog of her trace lifted, venom tears rushing into the golden depth of her eyes. Almost in direct correlation did the heart of the mortal sink as the worst possible idea had already formed in her mind before Alice uttered softly.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you!"

Happy? Happy!? She was being held captive in an ancient castle full of immortals with age beyond measure and shortly to become a snack and Alice was happy for her?! Utterly baffled Bella shook her head with a sigh, her faith in her friend's abilities plummeting with these words as with a soft growl she was prompted to move again. Perhaps she thought Alice saw a quick and easy passing for her, seemed likely given how events stood, yet why the tears? They had all walked out on her easily enough months before without compunctions or grief. Was it some bizarre delayed reaction? Shaking her head again she said nothing pressing her lips into a fine line as she began to ascend the cold marble stairs. She passed up 10 then 15 and as her foot struck the 20th she found herself coming through a back entrance to the very throne room she had been dragged from bodily a short time ago.

"Ah Miss Swan, good of you to answer our summons so... promptly"

The voice that caressed her head caused Bella to start, even in so formal an address there rang an undercurrent, the well cultivated tone, grammar and even his patterns of speech declared that here before her sitting in a polished ebony thrown looking as untouchable as any roman god; was an immortal who could sing. Little comfort as she was shoved to her knees before him. Fire snapping in her brown eyes as she locked gazes.

"I have done as you requested, now, as the most interested party in the room, have you decided on my fate?"

Instantly a chilled hand was wrapped about her throat cutting off her oxygen supply while a knee had pressed her face down onto the marble floor with nothing more than a twitch from behind. She barely had time to register the weight when it was removed just as quickly with a sound like thunder. As she slowly moved to a kneeling position again her breathing hitched, there standing over her like protective dark avenging angel was the same immortal who had summoned her. Utterly confused she glanced back to see what had become of the other when two pale fingers stilled her movement.

"No Isabella, his fate is none of your concern, tell me pet, did he cause you harm?"

Caught off guard Bella reached up to massage her throat as if checking for damage, jumping on reflex when finding gentle cool fingers already there, they traced to her chin, gently outlining each muscle and sinew some of which she had no idea were in her possession, before descending her neck column with the same unhurried painfully light touch, it was rather like having a butterfly prancing on your throat had the poor creature landed on an iceberg first. Wisely she held still, not uttering a word until he seeming satisfied released her to speak

"No, I don't think so"

Just as soon as it began this strange moment ended, Bella found herself again alone on the floor, kneeling as before with he sitting with calm indifference his expression returning to the air of studied detachment. Raising her head she studied him. The white blond tresses and pale white skin, though, she would have named it closer to fine layered crystals. Happily before her thoughts could wander any further she was called to order by a surprising statement.

"Good, well then to business, Isabella, I have not decided your fate, as it is a choice you must make."

She dared not hope, after all what had his kind shown her in recent months but cruel dreams once so beautifully woven and then shattered to pieces at her feet like broken stained glass. Her voice took on a tone that, while still respectful dripped with contempt.

"I, the captive, the mortal? The liability, as you so called me only a short time ago, get a say? Forgive me for not leaping for joy, but your people have a habit of giving the option of choice while at the same time throwing me headlong into a future that I never had a say in to begin with."

She couldn't be sure but for just a moment there was a spark kindled in his crimson depths. A flicker of some emotion across the still plain of boredom, quickly leashed before he spoke.

"Brave words Isabella, quite brave indeed, but, I have a feeling this is a choice you'll want to make."

She now glared openly barely registering as the back door of the room opened once more to reveal the snow white forms of Alice and Edward being tossed to the floor a shot distance away, how much of this discussion, they had heard Bella didn't care. She would not be mocked again!

"Meaning you've already set me up, very well get on with it, I have nothing left to lose what twisted ploy have you devised for everyone's favorite expendable mortal Bella Swan?"

Alice gasped in horror at the words tears brimming afresh in her golden eyes. She opened her mouth no doubt to speak and deny the statement when a hand motion from the royal silenced her, helped no doubt by the hand that clasped her throat. While another set similarly muzzled Edward without any apparent effort.

"No Alice, this time I get to speak, and if I die for it then so be it, every step of our relationship has been that way, every decision has been, what's best for the Cullens and how can we keep the grand secret safe! A secret you flaunted publicly and without shame, no doubt hoping for an excuse to make another grand exit, not a thought for the lives you leave behind you. Some missing the skilled doctor who hand could have saved lives, others the kind ear to which any troubled heart could have found peace and others worse still. Left to pick up the pieces of a dream that was nothing more than stained glass, the edge of which cut deeper than any of you will ever know."

She turned back to face the throne exhaling sharply.

"So now I ask again, what frase have I been thrown into now, acting as nothing but a pawn or a minor character to be swept aside without merit or regard when the moment suits any of you"

Applause met her ear as she ceased speaking neatly filling the heavy silence, the other two immortal royals has arrived. Aro looking as pleased as if this had been some prize winning musical thrown in his honor, indeed his crimson eyes glittered like anything in the torchlight.

"Well spoken Isabella, Marcus did I not say she would be glorious!"

With her anger momentarily derailed, Bella frowned at him, unsure if this was mockery or sincere flattery, as she disliked them both. Caius rose from his throne a pale hand raising itself palm ward to her, almost as in invitation. At a loss for anything else to do she accepted it hesitatingly, her hand hovering just above his own for a moment before he closed the distance pale fingers snaring about her wrist like the coils of a snake..

"Isabella is right, for too long she had been thrown into the shadows, neglected, cast aside, now is your time my dear to take center stage, throwing off your role as minor player for the one of leading lady, with the power to choose your fate."

He moved with her to the other side of the room where a white piano sat, nearly at one with the wall, so exact was the paint patterns on the wood.

"All this can be yours my dear, if in return you would do me one simple favor in return..."

If temptation was the gateway to knowing our own weakness then the promise of power was all the more a lure, power held answers, the literal Pandora's box to be opened whenever one wished it. The idea of regaining control of her own again was like a drug, numbing her reasons and justifications against whatever this favor might be. Yet in the end curiosity won out and she spoke

"Not all leading ladies end up well, your majesty. Still..."

"What's the favor?"

The words were hardly out of her mouth when she found herself nearly nose to nose with Caius, whose eyes betrayed his dark hungry passion. The Lust for music alone that held his sanity in check for centuries and for a moment she witnessed the chained madman behind the facade. The darkness of a broken soul. It was a darkness she recognized. The realization struck leaving her little attention for the words whispered between them.

"You Sing, Isabella, one show one night one performance, and you get your life back, deny me and everything you love will be swept away like footprints in a flood tide"

"Very Well I shall sing for you, may I ask which show I have the honor of joining?"

Aro smoothly interrupted her and prompted as if by her question, neatly sliding between them, as Caius reluctantly released his hold, took a seat at the bench his pale fingers doing their office as before she could blink a familiar melody filled the the room causing her to blink.

"That Phantom? Well, I suppose it could be worse "

"Well Isabella, this is a gala event would you mind a short demonstration of your talents?"

She only shrugged and waved him on to continue turning from the forms still laying prone on the marble floor to face the window as the beginning bars of the Aria caught the air. Drawing a breath Bella closed her eyes and began to sing"

"Think of Me, Think of me fondly, when we said goodbye..."

Scarcely as the first note left her mouth when the piano silenced, struck mute in amazement, each note needed no aid as it rang silvery and pure. Thin from stress or sadness it made no difference. Caius stood as if struck stock still and staring only coming to when she stopped moving closer drawn like a addict to the next hit as she stood lost in the music she could hear replayed in her mind; every violin, every cello, every piano key as clear as it had been the first time she too had heard the music. She was swept away into the grand world where all is sweetness and beauty.

"Remember me. Once in awhile promise me you'll try.."

So she went on completely unaccompanied until she got to the aria at the end, where she was silenced by three pale fingers resting gently on her lips.

"Enough, Isabella"

His silken voice sounded rough, strained though she could not see him but a strange rumbling sound caught her ear.

"A wonder my brother named, I now give you another. Isabella from this day until the curtain falls my muse, my Angel Of Music shall you be..."

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 2-hands out cookies-

What do you think worth the read or should we just stop here?

Whomever grants this story its **10** **th** review shall earn chapter 3's dedication

Stay tuned for Chapter 3 The Reluctant Raoul

Skydancinghobbit


	3. The Reluctant Raoul

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Shadow Song**

Thank you so much for all the encouragement! Your feedback is the only payment I receive for my work and I confess I enjoy knowing people like my stories As surprisingly enough I don't have a high opinion of my own writing abilities

As promised this chapter is dedicated to an anonymous **guest** who granted this story its 10th review

I own nothing you might recognize blah blah blah same beta for all my twilight tales

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 3: The Reluctant Raoul

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her hair was dark as a raven's wing but her soul as clear and blue as her eyes. She wheedled her mother, was kind to her doll, took great care of her frock and her little red shoes and her fiddle, but most of all loved, when she went to sleep, to hear the Angel of Music

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan made a decision that day, now free of her prison bars and the invisible chains binding her to the Cullen's like some cheap pet. She was done, done hiding in the corner waiting for someone else to make her life gentle and safe. Done being referred to as simply The Human her mortality was a gift meant to be cherished not to be thought of as a source of scone. Aro and Marcus had already voices their approval of her attitude. Caius was an enigma like something seen off in the distance on a frigid winter morning but never truly realized from the warm side of the frosted glass.

His crimson eyes were as cold as any reptile yet, there were moments even now as she thought of them he seemed to blaze with passion or anger. Despite everything she had been warned of him by Jasper had he not instantly come to her defense when the guard had attempted to subdue her? Soothing the pain of an angry hand with an intimate and gentle inspection? He changed emotions as quick as a northern that was silent and still one moment then blasting the trees with an icy gale the next. Bella was no fool she had known was he was the moment she stepped into the throne room. He was a killer a predator and a king. Used to his own way and quick to fly into a rage when events did not turn out the letter of his wishes. Yet he had done nothing to threaten her. Even after her bold reckless speech. Once she had agreed to his whim her state instantly improved. She had been taken to a beautiful room. Allowed a hot bath and an excellent meal. Then as the sun rose left to her own devices.

Sleep was impossible. Try as she might Bella could sink no deeper than a light doze. She wisely gave up the attempt after two hours and counting over 200 sheep. Sitting, curled in front of a merry crackling fire she sipped at a cup of tea that Jane had brought her moments before considering her future. One performance was all he asked; he didn't beg, didn't reason her into or out of it, simply placed a choice before her and accepted the answer. She knew she could sing when she wished, the one gift from her mother beyond the general lack of coordination.

It was her joy, her one solitary beauty to bring to the world and at last she found someone that respected it. Edward had never so much as noticed her soft humming when he played for her; lost in the world of his own making he had ignored it as if it never existed. No after what had occurred the last year Edward had no place in her life. Let him go to the other end of the world and find whatever happiness he could but she would never again allow him to darken her door.

Soft cords drifted through the air as she set down the teacup. Strings being touched by a hand that knew its work purity rang through every note. Three bars in she recognized the melody. Music of the night. The Phantom's lullaby and love song. The player however seemed to soften the higher notes mellowing them into a soothing murmur just loud enough for her ear to catch yet soft enough it began unwinding muscles held in tension for far too long, lulling her slowing into the sleep she so desperately craved and the peace it offered.

Gentle cool hands shook her awake some time later from sleep that was for once untroubled by the nightmares that had plagued her. Jane stood quietly by her elbow eyeing her with interest as she waited for the mortal to properly wake up.

"The Masters wish you to come to the ballroom shortly; you have just enough time to shower if you should wish to do so"

Bella rose and after a refreshing bath felt a world better. Awaiting her was a delicious looking dinner of steak; potatoes and what looked like cheesy rice. Without a word she happily devoured the meal, pausing only long enough to savor the rich flavors before she rose and brushed her teeth. More of a courtesy than a necessity as she guessed there would be singing tonight. She turned to find Jane watched her with her head tilted gently to one side as she slowly approached and gently touched Bella's right hand. Her cool fingers brushing across the skin. It was such a tender motion her eyebrows raised as the immortal spoke.

"You're so thin, almost as if at one point you simply wished to disappear from this world"

Bella flinched the statement far too close to the truth she had lived in not that long ago and as she followed the blond from the room she spoke quietly.

"Once perhaps that was true, when I thought my world had ended and I had nothing left, He took more than just the pieces of a broken heart with him when he left me behind"

She fell silent as they wound through the castle, the stone floor shifting color slightly until they reached a section made naught from stone but the most beautiful wood work Bella had ever seen, a soft gasp escaped her lips as she paused to run a finger across the beautiful carved walls, between the rich stain and golden accents she was enchanted.

"Well, I must say for the all the difference in age, the Volturi have excellent taste"

Jane only chuckled quietly pleased it seemed by the praise as they continued on. Bella didn't need the help to guide her steps her ear having caught the sound of a heavenly voice, a deep rich baritone that was enough to make her toes curl as they purred out scales without effort. Another male voice mimicking the first but lacking in the quality common to all those who breathed their art. Imagine her surprise when finally reaching the grand room she found Aro, Caius and Edward all assembled awaiting her entrance. Accompanied by a full orchestra Her attire was fitting she was glad to see having chosen a dark green gown from the depths of a closet even Alice would have had trouble filling. It clung to her curves and yet was loose in the right places allowing for free and easy movement.

"Ah Isabella, thank you for arriving on time my dear"

Caius seemed to come alive as she approached crimson eyes warming at once as they fell upon her. As if he longed for the song that had not yet left her lips. Aro who had spoken rose long enough from his front row seat to bow with courtly grace as his brother assisted her up the stairs to join them on the stage. She exhaled gently as she took her place next to the blonde immortal surprised when he gently took her hand in his own and raised it to his lips in silent greeting. This was her world. Sawdust costumes and make believe where music reigned supreme and nothing else mattered except the silvery note that rang from the heart.

"You're quite welcome, I was eager to begin rehearsals, May I ask where we are to begin?"

"The Mirror scene. An excellent chance to see the range of our two leads"

Caius turned his gaze on Edward voice suddenly dropping to a pitch that made the hair on Bella's neck stand upright. It was the cold chill of death, still bound in his chains that were held by a robed guard he had never appeared more dangerous to her. Golden eyes burning into her skin as she cast a quick glance in his direction.

"You will watch young Cullen and should you decide to interfere at all, the consequences will be most unpleasant do you understand?"

A quick sullen nod was all the respond he was to offer and Marcus eyed him with clear distaste as Bella took her place. Sitting before a lavish dressing table she closed her eyes shifting her focus from the cold reality of her fate to the magic that was the storyline of Phantom. Giving Aro a gentle nod to show she was ready her shoulders relaxed and as a voice drifted from behind the mirror behind her she nearly melted into the chair. Caius could not only sing, he could have moved a stone! Angry and harsh even in the Phantoms anger it seemed fell pure and clear on her ear.

Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, Basking in your Glory! Ignorant Fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"

She didn't need the cue the conductor gave as she inhaled deeply answering in the clear bell like tone her training gave her and choice made the emotions easy to bring to the stage, he had given her the option of becoming a leading lady and she honored it. Nearly pleading with the yet invisible Angel she slipped easily into the role holding nothing back as she braced her weight against the beautiful grained set piece.

"Angel I hear you, speak I listen! Stay by my side guide me!

Angel my soul was weak forgive me! Enter at last

Master"

It was pure bliss when after a split second pause his tone softened the bitter edge fading entirely as he too abandoned his pretenses. In that moment he was no longer the elegant king, but her Angel, teacher protector and guardian. The voice she had heard all her life as she slipped into dreams as Christine Daae.

"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide"

Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside."

Though the set was unfinished and she could clearly see him already through the glass it hardly mattered. Their eyes locked as he slid the glass panel aside and purred those words she most remembered from her first time seeing the play. His voice dropping into the seductive whisper of the practiced hypnotist as he offered her a hand.

"I am your Angel Of Music, Come to me Angel Of Music"

She rose and as the music faded from the air had taken his hand. The moment ended as Aro's voice broke into the scene and she dropped her gaze from those crimson eyes, which seemed to plead with her, implore her in silence for something she couldn't name.

"Beautiful, indeed acted without nary a direction or revision to give, Isabella, you are truly an accomplished performer, now to be fair it is my brother turn...gentlemen, ladies, when Master Caius ready please proceed to Music of the night"

Her heart rate picked up as she raised her eyes once more. Oh how well she knew those lyricslistened to endlessly on those dark bitter days following Edward's departure, the silken words her only anchor in a world where her emotions raged endlessly like a sea in the midst of a tempest. Caius had held her gaze through it all reading every emotion as it rose and fell in their depths. Slowly his hand moved to brush aside the high collar of her gown, finding the beginnings of a bruise already forming on her pale skin. He spoke naught a word, yet something in his eyes shifted, for a moment he was once again the immortal who had so tenderly tended to her on the marble floor of his throne room.

His touched gentled further still as they brushed a lock of hair from her face before he signaled to the musicians and he began to sing his gaze never straying from her own. The lyrics remained the same yet the message seemed to take on another meaning.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation...Darkness, Stirs and wakes imagination"

Perhaps it was weighted pause mid breath that swept her away as she turned away a hair before her cue but that hardly mattered. His arms had swept around her waist in utter disregard to the written stage directions and his head gently rested upon her shoulder as his silken voice dropped to a whisper.

"Silently the senses, abandon their defenses"

In that moment she was lost, a lamb in the claws of the Lion, Bella willing surrendered to the moment. Let him do with her what he would. As his Christine she was as helpless against him as she was as Isabella Swan.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor, Grasp it! Sense it! Temously and tender"

Though her eyes were closed she responded to the gentle touch that moved her head away from him then back again as if he couldn't bare to have her gaze rest anywhere else. Her eyes opened almost in answer to that nameless longing he silently screamed.

"Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light, and listen to ...the music of the night"

A wave of his hand ended the rehearsal as swiftly as it began and suddenly Bella was alone. The lingering sensation of his fingers still present on her skin on her palm where they had rested scant moments before. Caius and the rest of the party had vanished leaving her with an intense longing in her very soul, As if for a single moment he had filled that horrible empty space in her heart. Yet here she stood alone, and utterly confused. Jane standing at the bottom of the stairs with an expression that matched her own.

Both women asking themselves the same question.

What had prompted Caius, the warrior, the king the killer...

To flee?

* * *

What indeed?

So we reach the end of Chapter 3-hands out roses-

What say you gentle readers? worth another chapter?

Whomever grants this story its **15th** review shall earn chapter 4's dedication

Thus stay tuned for Chapter 4 A Bitter Truth

Skydancinghobbit


	4. Bitter Truth

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Shadow Song**

Wow I am truly thankful for all the wonderful feed back I'm so glad you are enjoying my humble tale!

As promised this chapter is dedicated to who _ladyelmo323_ granted this story its 15th review.

I own nothing recognizable but you probably already knew that.

So with all the formalities concluded I bring you the long awaited

Chapter 4 Bitter Truth

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not.  
Caius, New Moon, Chapter 21, p.478

* * *

A blur of movement treaded into the lowest depths of the castle, the footsteps touching stone untrodden since the last, event of this nature.

Thick spider webs covered the walls and the once rich tapestries now lay in shreds generations of vermin having worked their charms long ago leaving naught but taters to the eye that swept them. Further down still in the very edge of the shadowed corners was the training room of Caius a place few immortals was brave enough to enter without invitation. Aro slowed his pace just before reaching the enternence, the acrid smell of burning charred wood and blood told him all he needed to know as he crossed the threshold.

"Tisk tis brother, what has gotten into you?"

His silky tone alerted the figure crouching in the shadows, ivory fangs retracting from view as Caius stepped forward, ivory shirt and flawless skin beneath stained crimson from his meal even his flowing golden hair was stained, a thing unheard of in the fastidious immortal. This rather unkempt picture drew from Aro a single raised brow. Never in the last thousand years had he witnessed his brother in such a state of... discomposure.

It was all most promising.

"forgive me for interrupting your meal brother, I merely wished to know what transpired so lately between yourself and Miss Swan"

A feral growl was for a long moment his only answer to the rather droll comment. As vampire and long buried humanity battled for dominance within the crimson depths of his brother's eyes. Thus was the fate of all their kind, with the man at last giving way with the relentless march of time. Madness or apathy was the ultimate fate of the elders of their immortal kind. Time was the only constant and the lust for blood the only reality. Nothing hunted them here and boredom was their only foe, yet his brother bore all the hallmarks of one that had just survived a war. When at last he found utterance it was in the tone of chilled steel that foretold of a death most unpleasant.

"Isabella...Aro, I ran from Isabella."

"Indeed I observed as much, 3000 years of war bloodshed and honor and a mortal girl proves to be your Achilles heel?"

The sound of the table striking the wall broke the heavy silence Caius uttering a roar that for a moment reminded Aro of an emotion he had only heard stories of, fear whispered through his still veins as he watched his brother throw his fists into the wall attacking it as if he was utterly overcome with such strong emotions that could only be stated with violence and revenge.

"I saw her personal hell Aro, the abyss she was thrown into by the recklessness of that boy! for a single moment, I felt alive again!"

His crimson eyes gleamed as he drew a breath staring daggers at the offending wall before he continued.

"Alive and buried in a world of agony the greatest muses of the age could not put a name to, he destroyed her Aro, the music in her was stripped to the bone torn from her in company with her heart! Were it naught for the fact you dear brother cast him as Raoul I would take pleasure in ending his existence without a moment's loss, She was never his to claim!"

"Very true Caius, but a little knowledge is a dangerous thing"

Marcus had chosen that moment to join them, stepping quietly over the remains of his meal without comment as he continued speaking. Meeting his brothers burning eyes without so much as a raised brow.

"You know who she is, what she is to you, yet she has not an inkling of the ancient bonds of our kind, the ramifications of her simplest movement or emotion. Would you burden her with such knowledge, fragile and broken as she is now?"

"She is a momentary distraction Marcus, nothing more, she cannot be whom I seek, else, else I am lost"

"Hmm perhaps brother, answer me this, what color is the rug you stand on now?"

Seeming annoyed at the trivial inquire Caius glanced at the mention floor covering before answering

"Blue brother, a bright vibrant blue which does not at all suit the..."

He stop mid complaint as truth struck him a blow that, had he been mortal would have caused his pulse to race and his knees to fail. As it was he stood still and silent for nearly 10 minutes as the impossibility of his own words rang in his ears. The rug was blue, he could see colors again! The world restored to all its shimmering brilliant hues to his eyes. Marcus had done the same when he found his soul mate, remarking for days about the beauty of the sky the flowers and all manner of other trivial things to which his brothers could pay no proper attention, sunk as they were in the unending black and white of their world.

His brother had approached in his way laying a gentle hand on his shoulder and nodded the golden bond in his milky gaze as bright and pure as any connection he'd ever seen.

"Exactly Caius, your world is whole at last, that is why my brother you flew down here in a rage, you felt everything she had and still does and sought to dispel such bitter emotions you haven't tasted in millennia. Isabella Swan is your tie to the light and the salvation of your humanity, as my beloved once was to me, think long and hard on how you proceed from here for, now that you have learned the truth. You can't ever let her go"

"What of the Cullen boy, Marcus, am I to pardon his crimes? I tell you plainly brother I don't mean to; even if she asked me I could not let such a crime stand. Whether knowingly or not Edward Cullen has written his own fate when he choose to leave my Angel in those woods."

The tone of his own voice surprised him, laced at it was with the deadly quiet rage that seemed to come from the depths of his being in the endless tirade, yet as he thought of Isabella, fragile and so helpless in his world something in him quieted leveling out his temper and sufficing his being with the most unfathomably feeling.

"Ah, already it has begun quite a remarkable emotion is it not? I had to go to Elazar for guidance least I think I had finally run mad when it first swept me."

"What is it?"

"He called it, tenderness, with a strong sense of possession; you desire to guard her yes? Sweep her into your arms and away from the hurts that flood her?"

"Yes, and to strike out at anyone foolish enough to think of harming her again, is that why I acted as I did when Felix restrained her in the hall?"

Such a baffling question on his own behavior that day had haunted his hours, he who had in everything the utmost control and honor of action. Had done something without thinking, attacked one of the higher guard when his grip had tightened just a hair too strongly around the throat of a single mortal girl. All this had now been laid bare and it was a bitter truth to his ears.

"Indeed Aro and I both had our suspicions at that time brother, it only increased when she began to sing, her voice that perfect instrument of pitch seemed to wrap itself around your very soul, and well we had little doubt. She is your Christine Daae, the songbird who wants only your protection and guidance until the play is finished. Edward is young and foolish, and may harbor some idea of affection and must be watched lest he act of them and bring less than honor onto the Cullen family. Miss Cullen is an affectionate friend and should I think be released from the prison she resides in. And...It would please Miss Swan if nothing else"

It was soon done her chains where stuck from her wrists and after al bath and a quick change of clothes Bella was delighted to see her friend enter her chambers looking the picture of beauty and eager energy she had ever been her ire of the days before quite forgotten.

"Oh Bella, how well you look!"

Was the first sentence she uttered all too well aware of the ears listening outside the door, left cracked for convenience sake more than an error. Bella rose from the bed and run to her throwing her arms around the hard familiar form as she uttered a soft cry of joy.

"Oh Alice, I am sorry I was so cross with you a few days ago, It was petty of me and I apologize. Edward is to blame for my pain not you"

The immortal seemed struck dumb with her emotions at such a warm welcome, the woman she had seen in the throne room had not been the sweet klutzy endearing friend she had been so fond of. So this reappearance of the woman she recognized was most reassuring.

"Oh Bella, you have too great a heart to forgive us all, in whatever small way I dragged you into this mess I am sorry, my brother is a fool you may rest assured of that, but come, let us get tea and you must tell me everything that has happened since we arrived!

3 hours, 2 pots of tea and a break for a demonstration of her singing talents had brought her friend up to date on all that had occurred and Alice marveled at the tale as they lay on the large bed together she with a thick blanket on her lap supporting Bella's head as she quietly dozed and at the same time spoke her thoughts in the fashion of every girl at a wonderful sleepover who refuses to fall asleep and yet is losing the battle.

"Caius is a puzzle Alice, I cannot fathom his motivation, and I swear we were almost in the middle of an Aria when he vanished."

Indulgently running her fingers through her companion's hair Alice smiled in tone as much as expression as she spoke a light of gleeful suspicious glowing in her amber eyes.

"Indeed that is odd Bella, but I think you may be falling asleep, I promise I won't leave you until you are awake enough to shoo me from the room come morning."

"Mmmk"

Almost as if she was waiting for it Bella struggled to stay awake, until at last, the soft cords of a violin wafted through the air, sending her to sleep almost the moment it began, accompanied with a soft whisper in her mind, a voice she would have recognized anywhere. Caius, Picking up where they had left the rehearsal mere hours ago. Yet now even in dreams it had softened a hair, making Bella feel safe for the first time since coming to the castle.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before, close your eyes let your spirit start to soar,

And you'll live as you never lived before"

* * *

Here we reach the end of Chapter 4. -hands out cookies and tea-

So what say you to everything we have learned in this chapter?

How do you think Edward will react? Lol

Whomever grant this story its **20** **th** review will earn chapter 5's dedication.

Stay tuned for Chapter 5.Past The Point Of No Return

Skydancinghobbit


	5. Past The Point Of No Return

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Shadow Song**

Wow you guys are fast! Thank you so much!

As promised this chapter is dedicated asia Joanna who granted this story its 20th review.

We are reaching the end of the story now

I own nothing recognizable but at this point I think everyone knows this

Now with the formalities concluded

Chapter 5. Past The Point Of No Return

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"If I am to be saved it is because your love redeems me."

* * *

Music, that never ending flow of notes tumbling through time unending was her drug of choice now. Nightmares couldn't plague her when such beautiful sounds existed in her room, in her ears and her mind. Others she turned to other escapes when life dealt them a bitter hand. Awakening to a new day Isabella Swan hummed a melody forever ingrained in her soul the light notes that seemed to dance across her soul. Part of it was Edward's Lullaby and then as she showered the melody began to shift flowing into something dark and passionate tinged with a world of pain that tugged at the edges of each note as the drops of water began to fall over her skin.

Closing her eyes Bella pressed her head gently to the wall, there truly was no place better for tears, for who would ever know the difference here, with a multitude of its silvery fellows tracing paths to the drain? So many memories of a time gone by, of the immortal she would have easily followed without question had he asked her. Yet, now the door was closed, the last painful word had been said and Isabella could at last breath the free air again. Edward had no longer any place in her heart.

It was true now and again a low tidal wave of old hurts regrets and sorrows lapped at her feet and haunted her dreams but they were growing dimmer with the time spent here. Perhaps it was the endless sunshine, the change at a fresh start. Offered by the very last being she expected. As the shampoo was washed away and Bella stepped from the shower her thoughts turned to him for a moment almost without her permission.

His gentle touch their first meeting, the haunted expression in his crimson eyes. There was something dangerous about him without doubt, yet something more relatable too Bella realized much as he tried to hide it the man within him still overruled the monster and Caius had made no apology for it when protecting her that day. Acting as he wished but with such a gentle hand she could not at all have believed the tales the Cullen's had whispered to her so long ago. She respected his position, his power even but a traitorous piece of her broken heart had longed for the moment to linger.

She was so lost in thought as she attempted to reconcile man and myth that she nearly walked headlong into Jane who stood right outside her bathroom door,

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry how thoughtless of me, Good morning"

Apparently unused to such an affectionate greeting the immortal blinked for a moment before seeming to shake off her unease and proceed to business.

"Miss Swan, you have a letter"

Bella frowned gently in confusion who on earth would be writing to her in Italy? With the exception of local law enforcement with a directive to get her backside to the nearest transportation stateside so her father could read her the riot acts. Charlie, her heart contracted a hair thinking about how she'd left, uttering the most cruel and heartless words to the most affectionate of fathers. She knew she could hide in this private garden forever sooner or later she had to return to Washington and face him. Praying one day he'd forgive her. Jane said nothing waiting patiently until her fog of self-loathing had eased before gently placing the heavy stationary in her hands and departing.

Left with nothing else to do Bella slid onto her vanity seat and opened the envelope. Curiosity rearing its head as she opened the letter, elegant penmanship meeting her gaze as she read the following.

 _My Dearest Isabelle,_

 _I cannot in good conscious ignore the duress I have visited upon you in leaving so abruptly from rehearsal mere hours ago. Please accept my most sincere apology, with it I make an offer. Should you accept the invitation upon the conclusion of this letter, and your breakfast. Felix is waiting just outside your door to lead you to my personal music room. Kindly allow me to repay the debt of honor that I now lay at your feet trivial though it may seem. To you Mon ange de musique.  
_

 _Yours in Regret,_

 _Caius_

Bella sat in silence for a few minutes holding the parchment so carefully it might have been made of glass as she folded the thick stationary with trembling fingers. A lump forming in her throat she swallowed down. Such elegance and grace with words should not exist. In company with the most contrite heart she had ever heard on paper. Any time she'd erred had not Edward always placed the blame on her shoulders? And if the occasion did arise there was a ring of condescension in his tone. But here was a letter worthy of place in the pantheon of memory. Written by both king and warrior. What he asked was no favor on her part but a joy! With a start she realized she was still sitting wrapped only in a towel and shook her head at the picture she made as she rushed about getting ready.

Her breakfast consisted of a lovely casserole of egg cheese and bacon all accompanied with that wonderful brew known as coffee! Eagerly she dug in and closed her eyes in gratitude to whatever hand had crafted it. The cheese alone was worthy of note, a mix of all her favorites and what meal didn't bacon make better? Quickly polishing off the remains with a cup or two of coffee she went to brush her teeth mindful of the fact while not immortal and beauty she could at least make an effort. Glancing in the mirror she was surprised with her own appearance, there stood a graceful creature garbed in a gown of royal blue that fell in a single sheath around her to pool at her feet. Accenting her pale skin and pink lips she almost couldn't believe it was her own reflection.

Edward had taken the spark from her eyes. The woman looking back at her was a picture of grief hope and survival. A fighter yet a victim of a game she couldn't win. The lone mortal left behind with too much knowledge to fit in with the muted colors of her world and yet not enough to fully join in another. Where had Bella Swan gone? The question baffled her for a moment as she shook off such dark thoughts remembering that music awaited her. If she didn't let go of the past soon Bella knew she could have no possible future. How much more would she allow Edward Cullen to steal? Reaching the door she closed her eyes. Drawing an imaginary line in the sand.

Today she would begin, not another night of sleep would she lose over him. Instead she would focus only on the show, its beautiful costumes, wonderful sets and haunting melodies. It was with a brief sense of finally getting something right she opened the door to find, true to his word the same vampire who had attacked her waiting, knelt onto one knee. Neck bent to her in near submission as he spoke. Rising gracefully to his feet once more.

"Miss Swan if you would be so kind as to follow me"

The tone of quiet respect was entirely lost on her as she in equal silence followed glad for the escort as two hallways from her door she had lost track of where they stood much to her own amusement. Imagine needing a map to find something in a house, the idea was an interesting one and she made a mental note to ask for one should it exist as they passed the grand hall and ascended the stairs to a wing she had never seen before. Judging by the abundance of guards milling about she was amazed to find herself standing in the royal wing. Two hallways each held a single door while the third held two. Felix halted upon reaching it.

"The Master is expecting you"

Nodding in silence Bella pushed open the door and closed her eyes, the rich tones of a piano greeted her ears. Finally tuned and of the best qualities the instrument beckoned to her like a Siren's call. Passing through the other musical fellows she stopped upon reaching a doorway. Seated at ebony piano sat Caius, golden hair gleaming in the torchlight even at this time of day for no window was to be found anywhere here. Music and art had first reign and time no meaning as his ivory fingers brought the very melody she had hummed that morning into existence.

"Welcome my dear"

His voice was soft, his fingers pausing only long enough to click a small button at the bottom of the instrument as the same melody began again this time recorded as he rose to greet her reaching her in mere moment. He knelt for a moment and Bella was so lost in the rising cords she barely registered the feel of his cool lips ghosting over her left hand as he raised it her eyes for her eyes were closed

"That melody is beautiful, does it have words?"

His tone held a hint of amusement as he responded.

"No Cara Mia. Just an endless tune that runs about my mind, one of many I've never bothered to write down"

She opened her eyes as it began once more and looked down in surprise to see him still knelt before her. Golden hair spilling over his shoulders in waves as he spoke still retaining her hand in his as he tilted his head to meet her eyes and she was struck speechless at the softness she found there buried in those pools of endless crimson.

"Now, Miss Swan I must as a man of honor ask most sincerely for your forgiveness for my behavior, departing in the middle of an Aria was beyond the claims of good breeding and I am rightly ashamed of having acted so, Please accept my most humble apologies"

There is an odd feeling to be had when what one had witnessed penned on parchment is even better when played out before one's very eyes. Bella could only nod for a moment marveling at this being of power grace and nobility kneeling to her as if her next words were the only he wished to hear that day and her pardon a priceless gift he longed for.

"Of Course I forgive you, whatever came up I'm sure was pressing and needed your attention so there is nothing to pardon"

He exhaled deeply, a rush of air from lungs she was sure drew it from the sheer habit of years but it was gratifying to know that she'd caused him to do it. The rush of relief over those timeless features a direct cause of her own words. Slowly he rose, releasing her hand as he did so leaving her feeling strangely bereft.

"Now, I have to ask you a favor my dear, as my costar in this production would you be as kind as to help me dawn the trademark wig?"

Her expression must clearly had shown her emotions at such an offer as he picked up an ebony brush and placed it gently into her hands before resuming his seat on the piano bench and closing his crimson eyes.

"It's alright Isabella, I give you free reign to touch my hair, you know there is no greater joy in life then having someone else toy with it. In this room the King of Volterra is quite forgotten and I am merely Caius, kindly retrain keep your hand from wandering below my shoulder and you can do as you wish for the next few minutes before we begin"

Floored by her own wonder Bella closed her eyes a moment to thank God for granting her this privilege as she approached him quietly reaching out with tentative slow fingers hesitating for a moment to long as she found her hand gently trapped by his own as he reached over his left shoulder and gently guided her trembling finger to rest upon the golden strands.

"There"

Just as soon as she found herself caught she was released, her fingers slow for a moment or two as they ran over and then through the silken strands of his hair, the brush followed her fingers, tracing paths' through the golden waves that was both gentle and wondering at once as they gained confidence. He seemed to relish the contact humming along with the piano tune and simply enjoying the moment as she took a moment to brush a few wayward strands away from his face, her fingers just brushing his lower jaw in passing as she gathered his hair gently in a piece of crimson ribbon and she was shocked to find his head gently press against her palm, cool lips brushing against her fluttering pulse for only a moment, drinking in her scent before his eyes opened.

"Thank you Isabella"

What could she say, words seemed to have escaped her so she merely nodded setting the brush back onto the side table as he rose to pull the ebony combed short wig into place. The effect was startling in the extreme Black hair simply didn't suit Caius but she knew with the right makeup and mask it wouldn't be he standing before her as the curtain rose but Erik, the dark composer mentor and temptation of her soul.

"Now then we can begin, I thought it best to get you used to seeing me like this in stages lest it all happen on opening night and in your surprise you forget a cue"

Bella on thinking about it found this quite sensible and nodded her agreement, privately cheered if it meant she was allowed to touch his hair again. Gleaming like silk and with the sensation of it flowing through her fingers like cool water it was most tempting notion. His fingers had stilled the melody mid bar and had woven those cords into that of her second song in the shadow. Dark Passionate and quite daring for the supposed time period she eagerly drank in those first few notes reflecting that, in standing here alone with a vampire king she truly had gone past the point of no return.

Yet she didn't seem to mind.

* * *

So ends Chapter 5 -hands out roses-

Still worth the read?

We're getting close to the end of this little fic now so it's nice to know you are still enjoying it its only 8 chapters

Now as I am going to be out of town so that's why I have raised the review count of the next chapter

Whomever grants this story its **30** **th** review shall earn Chapter 6's dedication

So stay tuned for Chapter 6 The Vampire's Ball

Skydancinghobbit


	6. The Vampire's Ball

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Shadow Song**

Yes I know we didn't hit the required amount of reviews but I have had a rather rough weekend and to be honest could use a little encouragement. So surprise

I own nothing recognizable and have or had the same beta as the first chapter

So just because I can here is

Chapter 6 The Vampires Ball

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

This is indeed an *unparalleled* delight. I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true, you have truly made my night

* * *

Despite the circumstances Isabella could not remember ever being happier.

True she was still bound to the castle grounds and building, also true was the notion however frightening that the immortals that so closely guarded their existence from her kind could end her life with a single flick of their wrist. When one also added the threat of her ex locked up in the dungeon mere feet beneath her sleeping quarters it only grew worse. Yet, Bella was happy. Music was her constant guide and companion. Beginning after breakfast with a few scales and vocal pointers from Caius she then would be whisked off to a fitting for the Vampire's Ball.

The idea of being one of the only mortals in a ballroom filled with possible hungry vampires was not in the least appealing to her but; oddly enough it was Caius who allayed her fears one rainy day between rehearsals as she had stared quietly out the window sipping gratefully at the cup of tea Jane had brought her. Edward had done nothing but glare and mutter things probably quite unpleasant in her direction under his breath all following the last song, only adding to her unease. How the immortal managed to make, Little Lotte, the light childhood remembrance into something more suited to an angry drunken sailor was a mystery, but he had.

"Isabella, what troubles you?"

Even lost in her thoughts the silken baritone of the vampire king sent a shiver down her spine. It might have been the cold chill of the stone walls or the fashion in which his extraordinary voice seemed to wrap itself around every syllable of her name and caress it lovingly. Prompting her to answer and promising something she couldn't yet even fathom, indeed so far gone in her worries was she that Bella nearly jumped out of her skin as the familiar warmth of a blanket was gently placed about her shoulders.

"The ball, I cannot help but feel that despite my role in the proceedings entertainment I may end as someone meal before the night ends"

A sudden bout of rich laughter met her ears and she turned in amazement to see yes, indeed it was Caius laughing! The effect was startling, softening his ivory features and for a moment giving her a hint as to what a man he might have been. His brothers even froze mid conversation to stare as a sudden, low feral growl escaped Edward's lips caused her to flinch, having been running from that sound in her dreams for far longer than she cared to name. Its effect however should be noted, The blond sobered instantly placing a hand around her shoulder guiding her closer to the protection of his chest on impulse as her pulse suddenly jumped his crimson eyes flicking over her shoulder faster than any mortal could fathom, locking with Edward's golden stare before returning to her the soft hiss the escaped his lips in response. Oh it made her heart skip a beat as his voice murmured soothing into her ear.

"All is well Isabella, he cannot harm you"

Unable it seemed to process what just occurred Bella stood nearly numb with shock, her senses drowning in his scent, the warmth of his voice. Instead of the panic roaring in her ears she would have expected at this turn of events a wave of comfort washed over her as her cheekbone was gently pressed into the fabric of his suit. How long they stood thus she couldn't have said, it might have been moments or hours. All Bella was conscious of was the undeniable fact, for the first time in nearly a year since the Cullen's left she felt safe! Eventually her racing heart calmed under the influence of a gentle melody he was humming into her ear before releasing her slowly lingering for only a moment with his pale fingers resting on her pulse point before he departed into a conference with Marcus.

"Your heartbeat is beautiful Isabella, my brother was just listening to it sing through your veins, it's a music of its own right in his eyes I suppose"

She jumped again as the soft voice of Aro sounded behind her. His comment made her consider the possibility. Caius, mighty powerful king found something beautiful about, that? Thankfully then the rehearsal was concluded for the evening and Isabella followed Jane from the hall surprised to find the warm scent of stew on the air was making her mouth water. Time had a habit of slipping away here like water over the bed of a stream. An excellent dinner and a shower and Bella was grateful to slip into bed. Nearly asleep before her head touched the pillow.

Despite being held in his arms Bella's dreams where dark and menacing. The setting was the ever familiar meadow, birds chirped merrily a light breeze played about her skin and the soft inviting voice of her beloved Edward whispered from just beyond the hill.

"Come to me my Bella, come and set me free"

The words were soft and pleading, tearing at her heartstrings as she moved, frowning at the sluggish movements of her own body. Odd, it had never taken this much effort to cross the meadow before. Sunlight drenched her skin as she began to climb the hill following a flight of stairs kindly build into the hillside probably by one of the Cullen's. Yet the closer she got the colder it seemed to become. Reaching the top of the hill she saw Edward, caught in a grove of snarled trees. His Piano melody floating on the breeze seemed wrong somehow darker, and dangerous. His beaming smile did not reach his eyes as he reached out pale arms to her.

"Come. My pale beauty, Come and set me free"

As her foot lifted to begin the descent down the hill another voice sounded. Low, sensuous and familiar as the sky suddenly gray dark and snarling dragon clouds rolled in.

"I am your Angel Of music...come to me Angel of Music"

Her eyes closed, drinking in that deep rich tone and the request it made, slowly turning in its direction. There stood Caius, garbed in full Phantom attire the white mask lying on the grass at his feet, blonde tresses blowing in the wind, arms open waiting for her. His expression was so gentle, almost as if he welcomed her to somewhere, safe. This confused Bella, after all what safer place did she know then this meadow? Edward snarled from behind her causing her to turn back in his direction with wide frightened eyes.

"Bella listen to me, come to me, this creature is nothing but a monster, come to me dear one and set me free, love me as you once did"

Shaking her head Isabella glanced first his direction then looked into Caius's eyes, there was such compassion, such a powerful display of emotion that she couldn't name as he spoke.

"Come to me Isabella, this place holds nothing but pain for you now Angel"

Edward reached out for her again and a wave of feeling struck Isabella broadside, a pained longing to be in Edward's arms, dark and cloying she gasped turning on impulse and taking another step as suddenly a familiar voice sounded in her ear. Singing softly the words and melody that been taunting her since her arrival and suddenly she the words her soul had been longing for. The other half of the song that drew her here!

"The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by, night steals in pacing the floor, the moments crept yet I can't bear to sleep till I hear you sing"

She froze misstep turning for a second time and walking the few steps to Caius's side and the dark shackles loosened around her heart as he completed the song his arms closing around her like a warm blanket pulling her close.

"And weeks past and months pass seasons fly, still you don't walk through my door, and in a haze I count the silent days, till I hear you sing once more... and sometimes in darkness I dream you are here but wake holding nothing but the cold night air"

How long had he waited for her? Bella wondered as he drew a breath, Edward screams of rage had faded into silence as white mist shrouded him from view as Caius ran gentle hand through her hair.

"And Years come and years go, time runs dry, still I ache deep in my core, my broken soul can't be alive or whole till I hear you sing once more"

His emotions poured like an offering as he finally let them fly.

And music your music it teases at my ear! I turn and it fades away, and you're not here, let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die, without you, what are they for? I'll always feel no more than halfway real, till I hear you sing once more"

Suddenly Bella woke with a start blinking in shock, cold damp air biting cruelly at her skin as she drank in her surroundings with shock; she stood at the top of a winding stair at the bottom of which was Edward's cell. The immortal within gagged and bound by the other two kings. The full import of what had occurred striking Bella like a blow making her feel sick and used as she turned into the form that held her.

"Oh god, He...did that didn't he?"

"Yes Isabella he did, playing upon your emotions in a fashion I've never seen, cruelty of the darkest sort, brothers, hold him till we're well away"

Caius stood just as he had in dreams pale arms wrapped about her waist only the slight tremor in his voice betrayed the effort it had taken to reach her. Without a word she was swept into his arms and back within his personal chambers once against the cheerful crackling of the hearth a welcome greeting as she shivered deeply against his cool skin as he settled onto the warm rug with her gently cradled in his arms Safe at last. Only then did she weep, clinging to him as the warmth of the fire soaked into her skin. Caius allowed her to mourn such a betrayal by one once held so dear. Then as she to calm his finger gently wove through her hair as she began to drift off his melody still ringing in her ears.

It was his plea, the wish of his heart and the best gift he had to offer, he just hoped once the performance was finished it would be enough.

* * *

So we have reached the end of Chapter 6-hands out tissues as needed-

So still worth the read?

Whomever grants this story its **35** **th** review shall earn Chapter 7's dedication.

There are only 9 chapters to this story so we are barreling toward the end.

So stay tuned for Chapter 7 The Cullen Clan Arrives

Skydancinghobbit


	7. The Cullen Clan Arrives

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Shadow Song**

Wow you guys are fast! This chapter is dedicated to leward1992 who granted this story its 35th review.

We are barreling towards the end now only 2 chapter left until the end of this little ficelet.

I own nothing recognizable and my beta is or was the same from the first chapter

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 7: The Cullen Clan Arrives

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

The tears I might have shed For your dark fate,  
Grow cold and turn to tears Of hate!

* * *

The next morning Isabella awoke with muscles screaming in protest, neck shoulders and back all clamored for her attention as she uttered a soft moan of misery as she allowed her eyes to open. She blinked as the room came into focus and her jaw dropped. There was no doubt, from the rich crimson rug with golden patterns to the art of ebony adorning the walls. She had remained in Caius's chambers. Nearly without her consent the events of the night before came tumbling back into her head.

Edward.

He had used her manipulated and betrayed her. It was enough to make her lay back down and attempt to burrow back into her pillow, which incidentally, was a good deal colder and more solid then she remembered moments before. Blearily she raised her head again a frown on her lips as she attempted to process this without the miracle of caffeine to aid her. A soft chuckle sounded in her ear making her jump about three inches as suddenly everything clicked into place as she raised her eyes another inch to meet the now familiar eyes of

"Caius. you stayed"

Her voice was soft, barely a whisper, even through the haze of sleep as his cool hands ghosted over her neck bringing instant relief to muscles which she realised had only stiffened up due to the fact she'd slept on his arm most of the night. Before she could stutter an apology a cool finger was gently placed on her lips.

"Hush Angel, If I minded I would have moved you...after the events of last night you seemed in need of the rest"

Mere minutes later he lifted her head as she turned to lay on her back gently supporting her head as he raised a teacup to her lips. Coffee thick sweet and dark rushed over her senses and she closed her eyes the better to focus on the wonderful flavors. with its slight chocolate aftertaste it was pure heaven. A balm for a damaged soul torn by deception. All too soon the cup was lowered and she opened her eyes sighing deeply. All the weight of the world escaping her lips in a single sound. How could she face Edward now on stage?

Crimson eyes gazed down at her softened from what she was sure might have been a feral gleam with concern. it was only the demands of her mortal body that prompted she to move from her safe haven. Quickly she attended to her morning rites and with some hesitation returned again to his room amused as the door swung open before she had even reached it. There he stood as before pale chest bare of any of the regal clothing that normally adorned his figure, the black dress pants only serving to complement his every mood. Suddenly long forgotten words drifted into her mind.

I'm the world's most dangerous predator, Bella. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that... as if you could outrun me... as if you could fight me off. I'm designed to kill.

Her smile froze as she closed her eyes again arms wrapping instinctively around her own body as she began to shake. Edward again, except this time her own memories were plaguing her. Would she be able to escape his thrall, be able to breath the free air again? The questions all clamored around her mind in a confused jumble until a pair of arms closed around her. A soft rumbling sound cutting through her panic like a knife replacing it with a soothing feel of safety. Caius, somehow he had sensed the source of her emotional turmoil and had sent it fleeing.

"Shh, Luce Mia The Cullen brat will pay for his crimes I promise you that"

She inhaled deeply, his scent flooding her senses as her fingers gently tangled into his golden tresses. the silken feel was oddly comforting and familiar after those precious moments before one of their many rehearsals.

"What am I going to do?, the play is in 2 days, I know every word every note yet I cannot, will not be able to look at him as Raoul, the man I'm supposed to go off with at the curtains end"

The mere idea was appalling to her, for once she agreed with the legions of fans who all placed their vote in favor of the leading lady snubbing the dashing viscount and staying in the shadows with the passionate devoted Phantom. Yet she was no fool this was not a man playing a role but a vampire king, a being of great power passion and danger. Caius in private was a gentle as a lamb with her but she had no doubt the rumors of the other immortals she heard were true. Trifle with anything he had an interest in and he would move heaven and earth to protect it.

That included her, the revelation was startling in the extreme and yet, he had willing braved the mental strain of the dream to rescue her from the dark lure of Edward's spell and then allowed her to cry all over him and then finally spent the night wrapped in the protection of his arms. None of it made any sense. All these behaviors were not normal for his kind. Unless...

No, it couldn't be Alice would have seen. Should have told her, and yet...

"Caius, why do you care?"

Her question was uttered in a total of utter bafflement from a mind already worn from thinking even though the clock on the mantelpiece had just struck 10 in the morning. His fingers paused in brushing an errant bang out of her face as he considered her inquiry. His lips parted to speak when from the passageway beyond a soft knock was heard and his head snapped in its direction.

"Yes?"

Jane's voice came drifting through the thick wooden door, it seemed even she was not fool enough to enter this room without an invitation. Somehow Bella knew without it ever having been told, even here there were lines that even a vampire would dare not cross.

"Master the first of the guests have arrived, The Cullen Clan"

Ah yes, the guests, how pleasant it had been the last week to focus solely on the music at hand and the play's stage directions and forget that fact it was to be performed by and to an audience of hungry immortals who would, if the Cullen's were anything to judge by, be more than happy to end her life if she accidentally came to injury on stage.

"Well I suppose it's rude to keep them waiting, shall I remain here?"

His silence had been marked as if his thoughts had wandered far from the subject. Bella knew better than to press so instead attempted to wriggle out of his embrace which had at the sudden interruption tightened around her almost as if he feared someone had come to take her away. This proving to be utterly futile she soon gave it up. Happily for her she did not have to wait very long as he came out of his musings suddenly. His silken voice breaking the silence in nothing more than a whisper yet it sent a shiver down her spine.

"I shall attend to them shortly"

Answer now given Bella was surprised by the rough edge to that silken tone. Vampire's didn't get sore throats as far as she knew, how could they when their own venom was like acid? In her mind it sounded like the worse case of constant acid reflux ever invented. As if he had heard her thoughts a soft chuckle escaped his lips as suddenly they pressed to her shoulder blade for only a moment drawing a gasp from her lips as the cool smooth lips sent a flood of emotions she couldn't all tumbling into her veins.

"Why I care Mi Cara, as you so bluntly put it, is a secret you must discover for yourself...it shouldn't be long now"

With that he was gone in a blur of movement leaving her so riled up her back teeth were clenched. Hungry and now all flustered she glared after him. Stupid sexy vampire and their secrets, did they spend all eternity thinking these things up or was she just special? Having no answers she stalked from the room and back to the rooms she had been unsurprised to find both breakfast and a very agitated Alice waiting for her. As Bella dug into her fruit salad and seasoned eggs these words greeted her ear.

"I cannot believe he was that foolish!"

Swallowing Bella turned to her, knowing full well if this wasn't addressed pronto not only would she be eating a cold breakfast but that Alice would be dwelling on this piece of information for the rest of the day, however good her intentions and by dinner time would be driving Bella up the wall deciding to handle two situations at one she rose from her chair, Quickly changing out of her sleeping pants and shirt Bella choose the first thing in her closet she could lay hands on. A black halter gown with golden belt. Slipping into it she rolled her eyes as her friends quick fingers brushed out her hair until it gleamed red against the rich black fabric.

"I can, though foolish wouldn't be my word of choice, Alice what he did was despicable, selfish and painful. It is my strongest belief the only part of last night Edward regrets is the fact he was caught and beaten at his own game!"

"Had not Caius rescued me from his thrall I might now easily be dead!"

Struck silent Alice only stared at her while Bella returned her attention to breakfast. That done she began pacing like a caged feline, something was making her uneasy, the feeling in her gut that something was wrong. Edward was locked up, presumably under guard she was safe warm and well fed yet a nagging insistent tugging drove her to move. Reaching the door she dug into the wood with her nails, the compulsion growing.

"Alice whats wrong with me?"

Her friend has followed her steps with silent eyes, their golden depths secretive and yet knowing at she approached Bella wrapping her arms around her carefully. Not holding her back but rather as a means of support as she whispered in her ear,

"What do you feel right now Bella, describe it me"

She closed her eyes the better to block out the world and put words to the emotions that flooded her.

"I feel like...I have to go somewhere...follow something, like a piece of me... is missing, and I must go find it"

"Then, let's go!"

Suddenly the door was open and Bella needed no further prompting with her friend securely holding her hands the feel of silk around her head told her enough, with her eyes covered she could focus, never a thought to which of her curtains now lay in tatters behind her. Footsteps echoed eerily on the empty passageways as suddenly Alice stopped.

"Bella there are two directions do you want to go up or down?"

Her voice was soft yet there was weight in the simply question as if more hung on her feeling then a simply direction change. Almost as it was a life path laid before her and Bella inhaled twice turning in a slow circle before she stopped the tug was absolutely sure.

"Up...we must go up!"

The closer they got the heavier the burden seemed to grow, the faster her steps became, until as they hit level ground and she was almost running Alice in easy strides never breaking her hold. Suddenly her vision was restored. The flickering lights of the torches revealed.

"The Throne room?"

"Alice, why would the pull bring me here?"

The blindfold was quickly returned to her eyes plunging her into darkness once more, with a sound like a rolling boulder the grand doors swung open, every eye in the room turning in their direction yet no one looked surprised at her suddenly appearance. Had she been able to see Bella easily could have blushed at all the unwanted attention and yet the tug drove her on. A rustle of fabric met her ears and the sound of three distinct individuals rising when Alice spoke quietly from somewhere about her knee. She was kneeling Bella realized. Soft gasps now caught her ear from somewhere over her shoulder.

"Volturi Kings All, we are answering the call of the bound, the quest for the other half, grant she who seeks the answer now the honor of completing her search."

Cool fingers raised Bella's chin as another pair of hands took her own, Marcus! She realized, the ever sad tone of his voice was recognizable. He picked up her right hand holding it gently in his own as if mindful of her fragility as he then placed it within the hands of another.

"Pardon is granted with full measure, Welcome to you seeker Swan, what you seek in the knowledge many had wandered the world for, today your quest ends, are you ready to learn the truth?"

"I am"

"Then I as guardian of the sacred bond grant you this freely, the connection you seek to confirm is true and pure. There will never be another to fill the gap nor an escape once the truth in known from this first meeting events are thrown into motion you cannot control . . Do you still wish to know the truth?"

"I Do"

"Then as all of you gathered here, acting as witnesses to the event. I Marcus Volturi do grant you Isabella Marie Swan, the knowledge of your true and rightful soul mate!"

Suddenly the blindfold was removed with a formality more suited to an old world kingdom. Momentarily blinded by the sunlight flooding into the room Bella blinked as it began to fade. She was surrounded by three figures, her hand held safe and warm at last. Her eyes journeyed upwards and finally, met those of.

"Caius!"

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 7-hands out cookies-

Now a question I have been asked a few times, was there originally a Marcus centered story to end my king trilogy of twilight.

Yes there was it was called Still Waters but was still unfinished at the time when I deleted all of them in a fit of depression I did not save a copy of it and so it was lost but luckily a reader had saved a copy and sent it to me, Check back for it to be posted soon!

Whomever grants this story its **50th** review shall earn Chapter 8's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 8 The Phantoms Opera\- part 1-

Skydancinghobbit


	8. The Phantom's Opera (Part 1)

Welcome back to

 **Shadow Song**

There's only one chapter left so welcome to the beginning sprint to the end of this little ficlet

this chapter is dedicated to Peacelovefairy who granted this story its 40th review

I own nothing recognizable and my beta is the same as it was at the beginning of this story

Chapter 8: The Phantom's Opera (Part 1)

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"If I am the phantom, it is because man's hatred has made me so. If I am to be saved it is because your love redeems me."  
― Gaston Leroux, The Phantom of the Opera

* * *

There are moments in life that will simply stand the test of time. For Isabella Swan, standing in a room filled with vampires and surrounded on all sides by danger, this was one of the best. The moment their hands touched. Her warmth to his silken cool skin a spark was kindled; it raced along her veins and lodged deep within her heart, infusing her entire body with a warmth she had never known. She closed her eyes as if to savor the feeling when a soft voice wrapped around her eager ears and caressed it.

"Open your eyes Cara Mia see me for what I am"

Caius, how could she have been missing what had been right in front of her the entire time? Opening her eyes she blinked, he had moved closer, their noses touched as he pressed his forehead to hers with infinite tenderness. She was lost in that moment yet she was found. She was a thousand miles away from Charlie, any semblance of the familiar, and yet home all at once. It rang through every note of his voice welcomed her with the warmth of his crimson eyes.

The rest of the world had faded away and narrowed until she could only see him, never mind the others here the slight dripping out of the collecting rain water escaping the drainage pipe, the world outside, the Cullen's standing three feet away. Edward growling in the corner...EDWARD! All of sudden reality struck her full in the face as the sound assaulted her ears.

"Ah now, here he comes the source of this grand adventure, dear Edward, I must say your timing is impeccable"

Aro's voice was all warmth and formality; yet her instincts, weak as they were, warned her of the brewing storm to come, but for now the world was best left alone. She simply couldn't handle anymore. On instinct she stepped into the embrace already waiting for her. Moments later the world grew fuzzy and went black around her. A gift no doubt from a smiling Jasper, who nodded at her from just over Caius's shoulder. When she awoke they were alone, the scent of apple cinnamon candle greeted her nose as her eyes fluttered open.

"Isabella, Mia are you alright?"

His voice struck her afresh. Its many layers teasing her ear with endless promise as she concentrated on simply breathing, that was easy, everything else beyond that was simply work. Caius seemed however to understand and quietly hummed a light melody which Bella noted almost automatically was called Song of the caged bird. Finally in the peace and quiet of the moment she was finally able to put words, flimsy as they were to her raging emotions.

"I'm not sure...beyond being just a bit..."

"Overwhelmed"

Gentle fingers traced soothing patterns on her shoulder arm and hands as he carefully settled himself in a chair next to the bed. Perhaps she dropped off again Bella couldn't have been sure, all she knew was the greatest sense of peace she had ever beheld coursing through her veins. At last, the nightmare was over and the dawn had broken for her. Edward's hold was forever broken. Whatever his fate now she had no fears of anything beyond the assurance, the love, and the vampire king. That was more than enough for her. When at last, she came to herself, she got up clear headed and lighthearted for time beyond her reckoning. The soft strains of a violin greeting her ear as she moved off the bed. Looking down she was shocked to see her attire, gone was the black dress and in its place was a ball gown!

Rushing to the mirror Bella looked and looked yet could see no trace of the woman she recognized. Gone were the dark shadows under her eyes and the haunted look in her brown depths. In their place was a woman who simply couldn't keep the smile off her face. What arrested her attention most however was the small golden crown resting atop her tresses. Woven in almost an elven pattern it shone as brightly as her new found love. As the music began to take a livelier turn she began to dance, for simply the sheer joy of doing so. Hair flying as she let her impulse of joy at life simply be her guide and simply followed the tempo. Mid turn she stopped, there stood Caius attired in a black shirt and pants the twilight rays of the setting sun playing over his golden hair and setting it a flame with color his fingers continued to play but his eyes. Oh those eyes promised her so many things within that moment.

"Isabella"

Would she ever tire of hearing the sound of her own name from those perfect lips? She doubted it. Finally the song wound down to its conclusion and the bow was placed gently on the floor as he crossed over to her. Reverently he ran a hand through her hair. Over her shoulder up the column of her neck and then finally rested ever so gently against the curve of her jaw.

"How long have I dreamed of you, It seems beyond even my reckoning I have finally found you at last"

Tears threatened to overflow, her heart, at these words. How could she or any other woman doubt such sincerity? He moved closer still drowning her in the scent of his cologne. Or perhaps that was simply just the signature Caius scent, a mix of fresh water, pine needles and cinnamon. His fingers brushed away an errant tear.

"Even though my heart wishes against it dear one, we have the night's activities to attend to, will you stand beside me Cara Mia? I will have no mouse by my side, but a queen in full rights. From the moment our hands were joined my power became yours, even in your mortal state. I have placed it; my crown and my heart as still as it is at your feet, treasure it as I do your own"

With that he was gone, no doubt to change, leaving Bella with a racing heart and the most unladylike thoughts running rampant through her mind. How on earth was she to dance in this condition?. Lust it seems came hand in hand with the mate connection. A soft knocking on the door prompted her to jolt from such interesting musings.

"Come in"

Alice followed by Esme filed into the room, her friend all but vibrating in place with her joy as she beheld Bella.

"Oh, Oh! Bella I'm so happy for you! You look so beautiful!"

Dry sobs and a hugging session later Bella was able to turn her attention to the other female. Esme stood quietly her face slightly tilted to the side revealing her neck long tresses of hair pulled to the side. With a jolt Bella realized the significance of the gesture. Caius apparently had meant what he said moments before. She was a queen!

"My Lady, I have come to wish you well. "

The words spoken with such, stiff formality didn't suit the warm hearted matron of the Cullen Clan, stepping close Bella gently raised her chin as soft golden eyes met her own Bella was amazed to see tears gathered there. Held for the entire world to see was a picture of a woman who had been betrayed by a son she has loved and cared for so long and she needed no further proof to know she was not the only one who suffered from Edwards's game.

"Thank you Esme, but I don't want them, I want my friends back, those people who not so long ago took a lonely girl and showed her the affection of a family. Can that be enough?"

Esme's smile could have lit up the grid for a week as she pulled Bella into a rib endangering hug sobbing into her shoulder.

"I've missed you so, the Volturi kings have told us everything, Bella...there are no words, human or vampire, that can express. I'm so sorry. For everything!"

Forgiveness granted is a powerful thing, Bella did it gladly and soon enough neither immortal could speak fast enough to catch her up on everything she had missed. The small comings and goings of the immortal family as they touched up her makeup and hair when suddenly Bella started coming dangerously close to knocking one of the scented candles from its perch on the vanity. Esme caught it without a thought and returned it carefully to a safer spot.

"Wait, the kings, told you, everything? How is that possible?"

"Carlisle, he's an honorary king here, should he ever desire it, but I'm afraid my beloved mate prefers bandaging the sick to governing a nation and I can't say that I blame him"

Bella couldn't either. She knew the bond of brotherhood ran deep between the good doctor and Aro but she never would have fathomed anything like that. However later as they walked toward the grand ballroom Isabella reflected that. Given their diet it was probably the only thing protecting the Cullen family from being challenged by another stronger coven. Family, after all, was worth protecting. The grand doors opened and a hundred crimson eyes fell on her and Bella gripped Alice's right arm on impulse. Fate had been kind to her restoring some of her family and bringing her a love worth waiting for.

Now all she had to do was survive the evening.

* * *

So emds Chapter 8-hands out snacks-

Still worth the read?

Whomever grants this story its **50** **th** review shall earn the last chapters dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 8 The Phantoms Opera (part 2)

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Feel free to check out my other king tales


	9. The Phantom's Opera(Part 2)

Welcome Everyone

To this the last chapter of

 **Shadow Song**

Hold on to your programs guys this chapter is quite long and quite a wild run to the end.

Originally I had an idea of cutting it into two parts but my then beta begged to see it posted as one, she dislikes cliffhangers of a great story so here we are, so pour a cup of tea settle in and enjoy more than 5300 words!

This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal readers who read this challenge fic and I hope still enjoyed it.

I own nothing recognizable and my beta was the same as the beginning.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 8: The Phantom's Opera(part 2)

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

It seemed silly that this fact – the existence of his soul – had ever been in question, even if he was a vampire. He had the most beautiful soul, more beautiful than his brilliant mind or his incomparable face or his glorious body.

Bella Swan, Breaking Dawn, Chapter 2, p.24

* * *

The sound of the great doors sliding closed behind the trio caused a shiver pass down Bella's spine; it was the sound of an ending yet the glorious possibly of a future she couldn't have conjured in a lifetime of dreams. Once only a lonely awkward girl from a small town she now stood here free of the chains that bound her and against all the odds, as a queen! Her mask happily covered her features least the immortals catch sight of the rapid swirl of emotions. Only when the two Cullen women released her arms to join their mates, among the crowd of milling figures, did the reality of her position truly begin to sink in. Regardless of their rank or standing within their own covens the assembly gladly seeming to give way before her and before long she had come to rest before the most beautiful sight in the world.

Caius stood regal and proud with his brothers. Golden hair gleaming in the torch light as one the kings brought their hands together the clap so in unison it seemed to spring from one body not three. Marveling Bella jumped slightly at the movement around her. Each family moving back to the sides of the room waiting the opening of the ball as tradition dictated. Soft music had begun to play, though it barely registered with Bella as she stood alone before the thrones. Typical of their distinct personalities the brothers wore primary colors each striking in their own right among the muted shades of grey black and gold of the other covens. Aro had chosen a deep emerald green Marcus a lovely shade of royal blue that suited his frame admirably. Yet her gaze and her admiration were saved for immortal. Caius stood before her like her own Dark Angel of Music sprung from her innermost longing. Attired in ebony and crimson he was a captivating sight. Each footstep seemed to vibrate the length of the hall as he approached descending the stairs with a practiced ease and upon reaching her bowed with such courtly grace she could not find words to greet him.

"My Queen...May I have the honor of the opening dance?"

His queen the mere possibility seemed absurd to her thinking yet; staring into those crimson depths she could have happily walked off the end of a dock knowing he'd always be there to catch her. Perhaps there was enough faith left in her heart to believe those words, accepting his hand with a gentle nod Bella inhaled and took her rightful place in the center of the floor as a waltz began. Who cared that the Cullen's where there? that she was in a room filled with creatures who viewed her kind as food? All she saw was her beloved leading her through the steps without thought or effort. Her feet never seemed to quite meet the floors polished surface as they kept time with the music heedless and unmindful of the world around them. Pulling her closer than even she knew the waltz allowed she allowed her eyes to slide closed at the honeyed warmth of his tone as he whispered...

"Mia Amore, Soon we shall sing together. And the angels will surely will weep for joy"

Ah yes, the play. This was a sobering reminder. While free in name she still had a job to do and a bargain to keep. True the play itself was a joy and singing with her new mate. Well that couldn't be anything but wonderful but...there was that flimsy problem of Edward. Currently locked in a box 20 feet below where they stood he would be released in time to get attired and be escorted to the Cullen family for greeting before being shoved onstage at precisely the right moment. Everything had been planned thought out and orcastrated down to the last bar of music and yet, she had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that the foolish boy would try something desperate before the night's end. It was after all his nature highly prone to Melodrama as Alice had put it. Glancing around through the swirling mass of bodies she caught the worried eye of Esme, who though cheered by the beautiful music and the covered goblet she sipped at, no doubt supplying them with the animal blood they requested the entire coven appeared as unsettled as she felt. The lurking shadow of what if's overriding her usual good sense as without permission her mind gleefully began spinning scenarios each more horrifying than the last when a gentle voice smashed through this poisonous cycle with words of comfort.

"Do not fret Cara, all shall be well"

Marcus had spoken so suddenly Bella could not withhold the small leap of fright that gripped her body even from within the confines of Caius's tender embrace. From Aro lips issues a soft chuckle soothing the slight embarrassment that flooded her mind. She was ashamed of having been so quick to doubt the power of the family that had so warmly welcomed her in. How could Edward, no more than a teenager next to these immortal hope to achieve anything? Comforted by these thoughts Bella was able to turn her attention back on the ball. Blinking as she realized Caius had drawn her slightly away from the crowd allowing her a welcome moment to catch her breath and her thoughts... Isabella for her part was more than glad for the cup of mortal refreshment one of the guards handed her. Dancing even with a vampire was a trying ordeal. Pleased with the contents of her glass she drained it thirstily. A light fruit mix that went down easy and didn't bother her stomach was just what she needed.

As the clock suddenly began to chime midnight the bell began to wind down as the excitement of the gathered assembling all seeming to turn to the play, eager whispers filling the grand room as Isabella took her leave with the others to get ready. It seemed opening night was just as exciting for them as for her kind. Slipping behind the grand stage curtain of thick red velvet her mind eagerly turned to the stage directions she had learned going over each carefully in review was a welcomed distraction from pre-show nerves. Having parted with Caius long enough to go backstage and change into her first costume she nearly swooned in her shock as familiar cool arms suddenly locked around her for a moment driving away any and all other thoughts entirely and infusing in their a rush of more, pleasant emotions. Caius had trailed his silken lips down the column of her neck silken tresses gently teasing her skin as he nestled into her shoulder. There was however something about him that seemed, possessive and territorial in the act, as if warning some unseen danger away from her, with a soft growl.

"Before the final curtain all the world shall know you belong to me"

Then he was gone, leaving her swamped in a tidal wave of bond made lust barely able to stumble off to her dressing room to change into the first costume, which unhelpfully enough was low cut, provocative and involved... restraints. Meanwhile ballroom had been swiftly reset it in the manner befitting the Paris Opera House. Plush crimson seats now cover the shining wood floor and the ornate chandelier would be raised into place. With the assistance of Jane the last touch ups were soon done and she was ready. Not a moment too soon either as from the other side of dressing room door the sharp rap of the auctioneers gavel singled the shows beginning! Accompanied by the eerie cords that lingered in the memory even among the action on stage.

"Sold, your number Sir? Thank you"

She smiled gently; everyone remembered their first time watching the old relics of the former shows being auctioned off. Sitting there in the dark wondering what connection was between the Persian monkey, the old props and the elder people spending more money than wise to own them and then like a sign from above, it all fell into place as they reached that final Lot number. The famous Chandelier in pieces. However it was the familiar haunting voice of Edward that brought cold shivers down her spine uttering his lines right on cue as she quietly took her place among the other dancers behind the scenes waiting in darkness and quiet the voice of the elder Viscount seemed all the louder to her ears.. He sounded tired and eerily calm as she started in her place instinctively as the overture began its thundering cords invaded the hushed room and the curtain went up bathing her in light and all the colors of the same place in its heyday. The Shadows and cobwebs fleeing before the turning of the clock back to a time when the Opera was a play of dreams and drama untold.

The Cullen clan sat in the second row surrounded on all sides by their vampric hosts. The Volturi had thus far treated them kindly. Alice had nothing but praise to relate in a hurried whisper to her "parents" as the diva Carlotta began her painful Aria. Something about a town they lived in being thrashed by Rome. However even the conductor of the pit bad jumping up to interrupt the lead with stage directions barely held her attention. Sitting stock still her amber eyes never left Bella, who stood off to the side nearly as graceful at the others as she went through the routine coming to the foreground with the rest of the dancers took their turn in the limelight. Purring approval sounded from the audience as they recognized lovers, mates and paramours in their scantily costumes.

Esme had clutched her hand at the entrance of the two managers into the midst of the action, their newest Patron in toe. Aro and Marcus had gleeful accepted the role's playing them to the nines as they listened to the lines with rapt attention, Keeping in their roles as they drank in the advice of the man who was handing them the reins of the business and glad it seemed to be rid of it.

"As you can see rehearsals are underway for the new production of Hannibal, as for the rumors of my retirement they are all true and these two men now own the Opera Popular"

Raoul the Vicomte de Chagny was introduced with all the pomp and flair of a visiting statesman half the cast seemed wildly in love with him after all he was the man paying the bills. His golden eyes landed on Bella for a moment while she whispered to Meg Giry her friend and fellow dancer. Her heart leapt as if on cue to her words but it wasn't girlish affectionate or joy that prompted it but fear, for Edward was regarding her in the same fashion a cobra might have its next meal.

"Meg. It's Raoul! We played together as children! He used to call me Little Lotte"

"Oh Christine He's so handsome!"

Jane had squeezed her hand for a moment as she drawled out her line. She spoke the words but her tone gladly indicated that she would just as cheerfully have seen the new patron of the arts turn into a pretty pile of ashes if she had anything to say about it. Bound as he was in the role of dashing young hero Edward luckily seemed to have caught the threat and settled, casting his eyes to the floor wisely before the blond could act on it.

Carlotta seemed to fill the stage portrayed as she was by a large woman who Bella had been informed had been a prima donna in her mortal life so knew her work well. Sweeping into the foreground and quite happily for Bella's ears, stopped singing abruptly after nearly being squashed beneath one of the backgrounds as it came crashing down from the rafters. Her screech of contempt set even Jane's teeth on edge as the diva stormed from the stage after giving the new Managers an earful of her scorn as the other dancers all loudly proclaimed this to the Phantom's doing! Just as the worst seemed to come and the wealthy new owners realized their error, began to hyperventilate about the massive loss to their bottom line with the refunds should the diva fail to turn Madam Giry gave Bella a gentle shove into foreground.

"Christine Daae can sing the part"

Isabella drew a deep breath as Aro dipped his head, appearing nearly ready to faint at this hope of so sudden a replacement. Had naught her Aria been moments away a giggle would have been struggling to escape her lips. Clearly the vampire royals were having an absolute ball. Marcus had to be reasoned into allowing her to prove her worth by song and finally he agreed, crimson eyes sparkling under the makeup as the conductor moved to the his place raising his baton.

"Very well then from the beginning of the Aria then my dear"

Familiar cords filled the ballroom and house fell silent. Everyone had been informed who this girl was, queen life mate and songbird, yet a select few where eager to find fault even going so far as to place wagers if Bella Swan could hold a tune, but then with a quick breath t her silvery voice filled the echoing space growing in strength until in a few eager moments she finishing the Aria by nearly reaching heaven without an instrument to guide her as a fake audience cheered its rapture at a completed show and the ball room its enjoyment. Over the thundering applause two familiar voices caught her ear prompting a smile as she took her bow.

"Sweet love of bacon!"

"Emmett, shut up!"

Sweeping backstage as the scenery changed Bella indulged in a small laugh. Her big bear of a brother had just received quite a shock, after all none of the Cullen's even knew she could carry a tune let alone, that. Oh the rest of the night was going to be fun! As she took the stage again in the small corner with a tall mirror that was her dressing room Bella found her backbone again. She looked up and right on cue as Madam Giry the ballet instructor left, in her wake in came Raoul eager to meet the acquaintance of his old childhood sweetheart. Edward. Her pulse jumped even in this close proximity to him, never mind the lines they spoke or the light ballad that told of their history together in the house by the sea and he Raoul saving her scarf.

It all faded into the nonsense of just another scene as suddenly having attempted to press his suit he had pressed his lips to her knuckles and departed to fetch his carriage despite having been warned of her teacher's strict views on dedication to her art. The boy simply refused to hear her pleas as the door slid closed behind him. Not moments later a voice sounded in the darkness. Booming and far to threatening to be anyone other than her mysterious teacher.

"Insolent boy the slave of fashion! Basking in your glory!"  
Ignorant fool! Sharing in my triumph!"

Bella flinched on instinct, these were the words they had gone over in rehearsals time and again but never before had she heard that tone from Caius's lips, Anger, pure and unbridled roiled through every word and despite not being the focus of his temper she trembled a hair as she meekly continued her lines. Hoping praying Edward was safe, not because of her own preference but for the fact his family sat a foot away cowering in their seats complexions nearly grey with their emotions.

As if sensing her emotions the voice instantly gentled, as he responded the acid edge melting to a seductive purr that caused Isabella to lean closer to the mirror.

"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide, look at your face in the mirror I am there inside!"

Stage smoke billowed into the room as the silken voice began its work, soothing her nerves into a pool of outright lust as she fell under his spell and supposed hypnosis and was lead through the mirror by the mysterious Angel that had audience members dashing to get their programs. In auditable gasps left the lips of many as the famous title song began its rock cords and sultry tones catching the interest of the shocked immortals. Caius Volturi?! When at last they reached the Phantom's lair and Bella had all but touched the heights of her song ability brought on by the Phantom's eager entries. The last note lingered in the silence for a moment before he plunged into the reasons of her being here almost in a passionate frenzy of music before suddenly like the tides of the sea he seemed to gentle once more.

The song that followed The Music of the Night was his crowning glory that captured the hearts of the watchers. Such tenderness and devotion had never before been witnessed by many in the assembly. It was as if the vampire had become the man he portrayed and literally had laid everything he possessed at the feet of this mortal woman before their eyes. The scene culminating as Christine was caught by surprise and carried to her swan bed by the dark protector that brought venom to the eyes to many a female.

Isabella meanwhile was in heaven, from those title songs they quickly covered the remaining ground of act one. Everything moving along fabulously as they barreled toward the intermission she had ripped off his mask upon waking, watched his rage and his despair. Watching the proud immortal sink to his knees and crawl toward her had nearly been her undoing. Isabella barely keeping in character as she had returned his mask wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around him before she remembered those precious stage direction that prompted her to remain where she was before he replaced the mask and relented. Returning her to the world above much to the joy of the managers, who had been busy once again freaking out, this time about her.

Christine Daae who had been missing for quite some time. Raoul and Carlotta appearing in time to add their two cents to the general chaos of options and the letters they had received from the mysterious Opera ghost only fueling the curiosity. One by one they were read aloud first by the eager managers then the Phantom's voice, silkily began reading the missives slowly gaining in volume as Aro gracefully fell into silence, mouthing the words that Caius spoke aloud. So caught was she by his acting, outlining the new way his theater was to be run. The money he was to receive and the future of the former diva. Relegated to obscurity while raising the young Daae to the leading roles of upcoming new undertakings of the Opera Popular that she Isabella nearly broke the spell bound silence of the Ballroom by a sudden screech of shock. Moments before Raoul had turned her way and to her horror the vampire playing the role.

...wasn't Edward!

It looked like him, sounded like him, but the smile was all wrong, warm around the edges and lacking the shark like gleam she once had found so charming and endearing. She was looking at nothing more than a very clever shifter and it terrified her. Bella instinctively wrapped an arm around her middle as she watched the scene play out before her eyes despite to alert the Volturi of the change. Her mind no longer on the Opera but a drama that was unfolding of a more personal nature around her. Her emotions running rampant with the idea of that, boy being loose. What havoc could he reap in just in a moment? Let alone with an entire second act left in the production? He had already made his intentions known.

As the voice of Carlotta screeched her triumph of stealing her leading role in Il Muto and her joyful return to the spotlight the song segwayed into opening night of the same performance skipping into the scene with her boyish costume Bella willed her racing heart to quiet. Being demoted to the silent role Christine merely occupied space acting and reacting on cue. Watching with some amusement as it seemed a few of the vampires had in fact seen part of the actual show laughing along with the familiar lines. Until, much the audience delight in the middle of an Aria, the Phantom spoke,

"Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be left empty?!"

Feigning her fears Bella whispered.

"He's Here!"

Carlotta not pleased with the interruption rebuked her soundly called her a little toad and reminding her that her role was silent, began again with a coy swish of her fan. What startled the crowd was just as she reached the middle she began to croak like the same creature! Rushing off stage in typical diva fashion! Barely suppressing an eye roll at the delighted squeals of immortals at this novel twist Here the managers came in stage before a hastily lowered curtain and she was gently but unceremoniously brought to the foreground as Aro shakily announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the play will continue momentarily with the role of the Countess being played by Miss Daae, until then, please enjoy the ballet from Act five of tonight's opera"

Released from his gentle grip, she rushed off stage to supposedly change costumes as the dancers all tumbling onto stage like a herd of puppies while the scene changed so taken aback were they as they scrambled to come to some semblance of order and begin their routine that it was nothing less than an orchestrated mess. The energy of the room suddenly spiked like a high as the music began to grow darker; Jasper with a small smirk aided the reality of the coming scene with his gifts playing subtlety upon the emotions of those about him like a master story teller. Almost as one being the audience issued screams as suddenly the body of the prop master, played by Alec dropped like a rock into the middle of the stage, dancers the managers pretending to react with horror to such a horrible accident.

Christine, meanwhile in panic had fled the scenery. Edward having reappeared to grab her hand and lead her through the shifting scenery as they reached the roof. Her lines were sung with nothing more than the barest emotion and the famous love ballad with even less as her mind raced. Where had he been? What had he done? Nearly dragging her off stage he looked bright eyed and almost feverish as while on stage the Phantom lamented her loss and betrayal. Bella didn't have time to utter more than a squeak as she was suddenly flashing through the halls gaining precious seconds as the first act ended with the chandelier crashing to the floor shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Isabella, a few moments, just a few more and you'll be free"

He covered her mouth preventing the scream that surely would have woken the dead and summoned the help she so desperately needed as they hit open air. Mere moments felt like an eternity as they barreled through darkened streets until they came to a stop a sudden sharp pain in her chest causing her eyes to fly open

"You see my sweet now you'll be free from him, in death I have saved you!"

Looking down Isabella stared in horror at the crimson that had already begun to seep through her costume. The smell sickening her and causing her head to spin and she sank into the sweet long grass. Edward had bitten her! This couldn't be happening not now! Her panic had gotten an upper hold when suddenly there were too many bodies in the clearing and far far too much noise! Roaring snarls and a sickening snapping sound all overwhelmed her as she fought to stay above the darkness that fought to claim her. Screams and words in meaningless jumbles all assaulted her as suddenly someone had her cradled in a gentle embrace

"Isabella! Brother. You must do it now, else both are lost!"

Marcus, she recognized hazily, Aro and Caius must not be far behind and it was the last comforting thought she had before another sharp pain sent her spiraling into blessed darkness for a moment before the burn began. Bringing her back sharply into a world gone mad Caius was there roaring and crouching over her his scent invading her senses as his blonde hair tickled her skin as the sound of ripping fabric met her ear. She couldn't find voice or words to greet him as the pain rose and she sunk into blessed emptiness.

There are no words to describe those next days, all she knew were the burn and the voice of her beloved singing through the haze of pain promising it would all be over soon. Her heart giving a last shuddering beat before it fell silent. Opening her eyes Bella simply reacted. Snarling and whimpering she landed in the farthest corner of the room before her brain had time to catch up with her actions. She was crouched as if to spring and the room held two other beings, male...one dark of hair the other...blonde.

"Isabella. Easy little one, we're not here to hurt you"

A snarl escaped her lips. The words meant nothing to her merely noise on her ear as she surveyed the room in a panic, something had attacked her, hurt her and she was afraid. Soft whispers of sound now caught her ear and one male left. Shaking her head back and forth only one word had made any sense. Isabella, that meant something, she...she was Isabella...Isabella Swan!

"Who...are you?"

The voice surprised her and she jumped before realizing it was her own! Beautiful and rather like a wind chime the sound enraptured her, so much so that she did not notice the blonde male slowly approach her. Until it was far too late. Arms encircled her like a steel trap and his body pinned her gently to the floor as she opened her mouth to screech when a rush of emotion blinded her. Not fear or pain but...positive feelings, safety...happiness and a warmth that soaked into her mind like a balm knitting the frayed edges until all at once she remembered! The blond male had a name, a personality she was in Italy and...He was her mate!

"Caius!"

Panic and fear collided in her head as she turned into the embrace and sobbed into the fabric of his shirt. Rumbling sounds and a pleasant vibration under her fingers soothed her. The fingers tracing aimless pathways through her hair stilled as a voice broke the silence.

"Isabella, I have so much to atone for...my Angel...can you ever forgive me?"

The great form that covered her trembled gently against her new skin so great was the force of his emotions as he buried his nose in her hair. Yet she was safe, in his arms and that was all that mattered to her as they simply lay together for a stretch of time unknown until very slowly he rose pulling her with him one hand gently covering her eyes least the sunlight frighten her with its endless array of colors.

"You must be thirsty dear one. Close your eyes"

At once, a cup was raised to her lips and she drank deeply the burn in her throat retreating at once. Leaving her with a clear head and a feeling of comfortable warmth, yet something nagged at her while he slowly removed his hand from her face and she was momentarily captivated by the glittering of his skin running a hand over his arm in wonder until she reached the tattered sleeve of the shirt oddly stained with an irradiance gleam that brought another deluge of memories into her head.

"The Play...the Cullen's! Oh God what happened?!"

A soft laugh from the door caused her to jump a soft southern drawl instantly soothing the panic.

"Only you Darlin would ask that so soon after waking up. Easy Sug, it's just me...I won't hurt you"

Jasper! Almost without thought Bella was suddenly across the room with her arms around his cowboy neck and a funny sound like too boulders hitting at high speed ringing in her ears,

"Easy Darlin you're a bit stronger now...can you please...loosen your grip Sug?"

At her baffled expression a sudden rush of warmth soaked into her system again and she slowly released her hold around his neck

"Bit much to take in all at once...yet you're the calmest newborn I have ever seen Sug, that's saying something, let's start with an easier answer. All but one of us Cullen's are fine...the Play is long over and good riddance. Mind you there has been enough drama round here to fill several books"

"And...him?"

"Beyond any way of doing you any more harm Bella, the fool now rests as a permanent pile of Ash. Right where they found him. Angry mobs are never good sugar add the fact all of them where Volturi and...Well it didn't end well for ...him"

She could well believe that as she returned to the protection of Caius's embrace marveling at the strange roads that lead her home. Whatever happened that night she never inquired into further.

The Play was redone the next year. Isabella returning to the role and ending the play to a standing ovation that went on for almost an hour solid before ending in a whispered proposal by the Phantom himself!. Her marriage was held the very next month under the light of the moon with the Cullen's acting as matrons of honor while Aro was best man and well the rest as they say, is suffice it to say with the music and laughter of the gathering years,

They all lived happily ever after!

-Fin-

* * *

Whew and here we reach the end of this tale.

-hands out tissues or chocolate depending on wishes of readers-

So what do you think as this was a challenge fic did I answer well?

Thank you to everyone who bravely waded through the end and enjoyed this ficlet.

Want more Volturi? Your in luck I have 2 other tales see **Something better than Forever** for Aro's turn and also **Still Waters** Marcus's tale

Skydancinghobbit


End file.
